Lujuria Virtual
by EnterradoR
Summary: Bra pasa demasiado tiempo frente al computador y Vegeta intentará averiguar por qué...


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí con una nueva idea loca que se me ocurrió :P Desde ya advierto que la esencia de este fic estará llena de desvaríos, dobles sentidos y demás, ¡advertidas están! Si aun así quieren leerlo pues adelante y muchas gracias :D

* * *

 _ **Lujuria Virtual**_

* * *

¡Vacaciones! ¡Amadísimas vacaciones! ¿Podía existir algo mejor? Por fin habían quedado atrás los interminables apuntes de estudio y las infames pruebas kilométricas. Y aunque Bra no tenía ningún problema con las últimas —gracias a su prodigiosa inteligencia—, las tareas y trabajos no se hacían solos ni mucho menos. La buena noticia es que a partir de ahora las responsabilidades escolares serían sólo un mal recuerdo, pues dispondría de dos meses de total asueto y diversión.

La libertad sin duda era el mejor de los premios.

Lo curioso es que el tipo de diversión de la princesa Brief no era como la de años anteriores. Las compras compulsivas y los paseos con sus amigas habían quedado completamente atrás, como si ambas cosas hubieran sido erradicadas completamente de su personalidad. Ahora su diversión consistía en pasar largas horas frente a una computadora o acostada revisando su teléfono celular.

¡El internet se había apoderado de su alma!

Podía pasar horas y horas retraída en el mundo virtual, sin tener más contacto social que a través de una pantalla. Al parecer lo pasaba mejor allí que relacionándose en persona.

¿Acaso la misantropía heredada por su padre habría despertado en ella?

Precisamente era Vegeta quien más evitaba el contacto con los seres humanos, como si todos fueran un virus infecto al que había que eludir a toda costa.

Bra, sin embargo, nunca había tenido esa actitud. Al contrario, su carácter hasta ahora había sido abierto y festivo. Salir con sus amistades era algo que antes hacía a menudo, especialmente tratándose de Pan o Marron. Pero de golpe y porrazo cambió radicalmente. Quizás era una señal que sus genes saiyas comenzaban a imponerse sobre los humanos...

Entretanto Vegeta, con el transcurrir de los días, dio cuenta de la nueva actitud de su hija. Antes tenía que controlarla para que no pasara todo el día con sus amigas y ahora ni siquiera le pedía permiso para salir, pues siempre estaba en casa. Algo que a todas luces resultaba extraño y llamativo.

Al consultarlo con su esposa, el regio saiya recibió la respuesta que era normal que en la adolescencia hubiera cambios en el comportamiento o en los patrones de conducta. Aunque aquella premisa esbozada por Bulma no lo conformó en lo absoluto. De este modo, después de uno de sus entrenamientos diarios, quiso averiguar que era lo que absorbía tanto a Bra y la razón por la cual pasaba tantas horas encerrada en su habitación. Por supuesto, si se hubiera tratado de otra persona le habría importado un comino o menos que eso, pero tratándose de su hija la curiosidad no dudó en acudir para tocar las puertas de su alma.

Después de los duros ejercicios en la cámara de gravedad, dejó que el suspirar del agua acariciara la tensión de sus músculos. Tras la agradable ducha, fue hacia el cuarto de su retoño femenino y abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar.

Ante su repentina presencia, Bra respingó asustada, reclamándole que tuviera modales.

—¡Papá, me asustaste! ¡Por lo menos toca antes de entrar! — exclamó antes de volver a fijar su vista en la pantalla que estaba devorando su alma.

—Oye, mocosa —dijo ignorando olímpicamente sus reclamos—, estás de vacaciones y ni siquiera has salido a pasear con tus amigas. Llevas días enteros encerrada acá. ¿Te volviste ermitaña o qué demonios?

—Tú te lo pasas todo el día entrenando y yo no te digo nada. Me divierto mucho acá, papi — explicó sin mirarlo. Seguía tecleando poseída, como si sus dedos fueran a desaparecer sino lo hacía.

—¿Y por qué te diviertes tanto? ¿Qué tiene de gracioso este vil artefacto? —preguntó con total desdeño, desviando su mirada hacia el ordenador.

—Este artefacto que tanto desprecio recibe de tu parte es la conexión con el resto del mundo. Puedes chatear con gente de todas partes, de hecho eso es precisamente lo que más hago. También puedes compartir cosas, jugar videojuegos online, escribir fanfictions, ver memes, películas, series o animes, ¡lo que sea! — terminó exclamando genuinamente emocionada, dándole por fin la cara a su padre. Una linda sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

Vegeta quedó exactamente igual que si su hija no le hubiera dado ninguna respuesta. Siguió sin entender lo divertido de estar sentado ahí, moviendo los dedos como idiota.

—No comprendo por qué esta cosa puede emocionarte y hacerte feliz. Es una pérdida de tiempo, algo completamente inútil —sentenció muy seguro de sus palabras, para enseguida agregar una pregunta —: ¿Y qué demonios es chatear? ¿Eso es lo que más haces?

Bra sabía que no obtendría nada con explicarle, pues no cambiaría su opinión al respecto. Su padre nunca comprendería que internet abría las puertas hacia otro mundo. Aun así, haría el intento:

—Te voy a explicar aunque dudo que lo entiendas porque tendrías que experimentarlo para comprenderlo. Chatear significa hablar con gente de otras partes a través de un programa de mensajería virtual. Y si hablas por cámara web es como si esa persona estuviera ahí mismo contigo.

Vegeta guardó silencio y esbozó una cara como si alguien le estuviera hablando en idioma namek u otro igual de ininteligible.

Bra, al mirarlo, lanzó una risotada sin poder evitarlo. La faz desorientada que había formado le resultó muy graciosa.

—Mira, mejor deja la tecnología para las nuevas generaciones —se rió—. Tienes que actualizarte, papi —rió todavía más—. Pero de todas formas te prometo que mañana saldré con Pan y Marron para que no te preocupes por mi _«ermitañismo»_. Así que si no te molesta, ahora doble click y minimizate por favor — Bra lo tomó de sus enguantadas manos y prácticamente lo sacó de su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— ...

Vegeta permaneció aturdido unos segundos, muy incrédulo de lo recién vivido. Al final se había quedado exactamente igual. No entendía cuál era la gracia del maldito aparato que podía convertirse en una salvaje adicción. Sabía que su hija tenía una parte humana, pero no lograba entender que podía tener de divertido relacionarse con miserables insectos a través de una pantalla. ¿Cuál sería el chiste de ello? Si ya hablar en persona era una asquerosa molestia, más todavía debía serlo hablar virtualmente.

Decidido a entender qué rayos tenía eso de divertido, le picó el bichito de averiguarlo por sí mismo. Por supuesto, de haberse tratado de otra persona que no fuera su hija no le habría interesado en lo más mínimo. Pero como era un asunto relacionado con ella, la curiosidad fue demasiado fuerte como para poder ignorarla. Además ella misma le había afirmado que tendría que experimentarlo para comprenderlo.

A su acostumbrado paso seguro, dirigióse al cuarto de ordenadores que tenía su esposa. Allí la había visto muchas veces trabajando en ellos, guardando la información de sus investigaciones. Después de todo, tenía que reconocer que parecían ser aparatos muy útiles en lo que a trabajo se refería. ¿Pero podían ser divertidos también? Ahora mismo lo comprobaría...

Llegó a la sala y escogió un ordenador al azar. Desplazó una de las sillas y se sentó en ella. Miró cuidadosamente al elegido, intentando descubrir cómo se encendía, puesto que ni siquiesa eso sabía.

—¿Cómo rayos se prenden estas cosas? — se preguntó como un cavernícola despertando recién en el mundo moderno.

Tras desplazar sus dedos por el ordenador «All-in-one», por fin encontró el botón de encendido. Lo pulsó y una bella imagen de la naturaleza apareció. Era un bosque frondoso, de numerosos matices verdes, que era atravesado por un río de agua tan diáfana que daba la impresión de ser etérea. Sin duda alguna, era una bella fotografía. Luego, un menú surgió en la pantalla y Vegeta se rascó la cabeza sin saber qué tenía que hacer ahora. Miró el mouse y recordó que recién había visto a su hija desplazar esa cosa por la pantalla. Sin duda, tal objeto era el que servía como guía. Lo desplazó a la vez que veía como el puntero en la pantalla seguía el movimiento. Y así, tratando de orientar su desorientación, pasó como cinco horas averiguando como meterse a un maldito chat. Muchas veces quiso llamar a su amada Bulma para que le ayudara en esta singular empresa, pero la terquedad de su orgullo se lo impidió de cuajo.

—Debí pedirle ayuda a Bulma. Condenado orgullo, perdí como diez horas por no pedirle ayuda —gruñó, visiblemente irritado—. Malditos sacrificios que uno tiene que hacer por los hijos — dicho esto, apretujó más su frente y la vena paralela que la atravesaba aumentó su caudal por inercia.

Finalmente, después de tantos esfuerzos y tiempo invertido, había conseguido entrar en una página web que servía para chatear. Allí, había un aviso diciendo que había que poner un nombre para comenzar. Vegeta no tuvo que pensar más de un segundo para elegir un «nickname» que dejara clara su noble y regia alcurnia.

 _«Príncipe Saiyajin»_ fue la elección. Orgullosamente lo tecleó y luego pulsó el enter.

Acto seguido, una nueva ventana se abrió y muchos nicks aparecieron al lado derecho de la pantalla. No pasaron más de unos cuantos segundos hasta que mensajes se desplegaron. El nick de la primera usuaria que le había hablado era _«Conejita Devoradora»._

 _«_ _¡Hola mi príncipe! ¿Cuanto calzas?»_

El saiyajin frunció el ceño extrañado con la enigmática pregunta.

—¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué te importa cuanto calce? — se dijo a sí mismo, sin responder la pregunta en el chat. Simplemente decidió ignorar el mensaje.

El nick del segundo mensaje era _"Busco GranDote"_

 _«_ _Hola guapo, ¿cuanto mide tu titán?»_

El rostro de Vegeta palideció instantáneamente ante la indiscreta pregunta. Se puso blanco como hoja de papel. ¿Acaso se estaba refiriendo a lo que estaba pensando? Indignado hasta la raíz más profunda de su alma respondió enérgicamente a través de la ventana del chat:

 _«_ _¡Qué mujer tan vulgar! ¡Desvergonzada!»_

Sin esperar respuesta prosiguió hacia el tercer mensaje, uno proveniente de una chica que tenía el nick de _«Tu Chamaquita con Flow»._

 _«¡Muéstrame el tamaño de tu orgullo, papasote!»_ leyó sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Su mandíbula tuvo la genuina intención de abandonar su cara. Enrojeció de golpe por la ignominia que comenzó a vibrar a través de todas las capas de su piel.

Esta vez ni siquiera quiso responder: no estaba dispuesto a responder vulgaridades de tamaño calibre. Sin pensarlo, decidió pasar al cuarto mensaje. Allí una chica llamada _"Necesitada"_ le había dejado el siguiente mensaje:

 _«Ven y vacúname, mi príncipe»;_ el final de su mensaje estaba adornado con un emoticón de una sonrisa muy coqueta.

 _«Que te vacune el doctor, eso lo hace él»_ respondió Vegeta, sin querer pensar mal ni leer dobles intenciones.

 _«Yo necesito otro tipo de inyección... una mucho más deliciosa...»,_ fue la instantánea respuesta que recibió.

Esta vez la indignación cabalgó a través de todas las células que componían su ser. Piel, cuerpo, sangre, alma. Estaba totalmente azorado, tanto que creía que pronto iba a explotar de rabia. La energía comenzó a fluir a través de los nudillos apretados, los cuales sobresalían a través de los guantes blancos.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? — comentó totalmente indignado a la vez que golpeaba la mesa con su puño. Fue un milagro que la misma no se partiera por la mitad — ¿Qué clase de lugar es éste? ¿A dónde demonios me ha traído mi curiosidad?

Severamente agitado por lo desvergonzado del lugar, se toma unos minutos para asimilar lo recién descubierto... ¡Entonces chatear significaba entrar a un verdadero infierno de pecado y lujuria!

Apenas superando el asombro que lo atacó, decidió salir del chat y entrar de nuevo, pero esta vez transformando su nombre a uno femenino: Vegetina. Pulsó el «enter» y, a diferencia de la vez anterior, se abrieron muchos mensajes más, alrededor de veinte ventanas en cosa de unos pocos segundos.

Escatimando el tiempo, se pone a leer los mensajes y queda incluso más impactado que antes:

 _«Hola mami, soy negrito y poderoso»_

 _«¿Te gustan las anacondas? Porque yo tengo una...»_

 _«Hola amor, ¡si quieres ver la creación más perfecta de la naturaleza aquí llegué yo!»_

 _«¡Tengo medio metro de amor para darte, baby!»_

 _«Me dicen el tres piernas, jeje»_

 _«Oye te invito a ver películas a mi casa :)»_

¡Y habían muchas frases más de ese tipo e incluso peores! Vegeta no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Realmente quedó espantado. Todos los mensajes recibidos eran indecentes e inmorales. ¿¡Pero qué demonios le pasaba al mundo!? De entre veinte o más mensajes solo había uno decente, el cual rezaba lo siguiente:

 _«Hola, ¿te llamas Vegetina porque te gustan los vegetales verdad?»_

Que de entre todos esos mensajes hubiera uno solo que no fuera de índole sexual le hizo hervir la sangre en rabia e ira. ¡No podía creerlo! ¿Qué clase de antro de perversión era internet?

Terriblemente irritado, decide abandonar este horrible lugar lleno de pecaminosa lujuria. Pero justo antes de cerrar la descarada ventana de chat, se fijó en un nick que le llamó la atención sin saber por qué, pues éste ni siquiera le había hablado. El nick era «EnterradoR».

—Aunque no me haya hablado ese debe ser el más pervertido de todos, ¡seguro que sí!

Y sin más, cerró definitivamente el impúdico chat.

—¡Malditos humanos inmorales, lujuriosos, libidinosos, licenciosos! ¡Debí matarlos apenas llegué la primera vez a este planeta! — refunfuñó mientras sujetaba su cabeza como si hubiera triplicado su peso. Indignado hasta la profundidad más intensa de su alma, se levantó del cuarto y convertido en la furia en persona se dirigió a la habitación de su hija, dispuesto a hablar este asunto muy seriamente con ella.

Tras dejar atrás el pasillo, abrió la puerta de la habitación de su heredera y lanzó un bramido animalesco:

—¡Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

—¡Ay! De nuevo entras sin avisar —lo regañó— ¿Qué pasa ahora, papá?

—Te prohíbo terminantemente que uses más el internet; ¡está lleno de pervertidos y pervertidas!

Ella parpadeó repetidas veces. El ente llamado asombro se apoderó de ella inexorablemente.

—¿Por qué lo dices papi? — atinó a lanzar su primer pensamiento coherente.

—Estuve en uno de esos malditos chat y lo único que recibí fueron mensajes libidinosos e indecorosos. ¡Esos chats son un infierno de lujuria! — terminó exclamando mientras los pómulos se le encendían por el subidón de la corriente sanguínea. Las venas habían aumentado su tamaño hasta casi duplicarlo.

Pero para total sorpresa de Vegeta, Bra comenzó a reírse muy divertida.

—Tranquilo, papá. A mí no me interesan esas cosas. El internet no es sólo eso, también es una herramienta muy útil si sabes como usarla. Un martillo puede ser muy útil para clavar, pero también puede ser usado para matar a alguien. La culpa no es del internet, sino de como se use — terminó guiñándole un ojo, muy tranquilamente.

Ella se lo había tomado de manera tan apacible que el príncipe pestañeó unas cuantas veces por causa de la sorpresa que le provocó tal hecho.

—¿¡Pero te das cuenta que esto es un antro de perversión?! Tú, una chica inocente, dulce y pura, vas a ser contaminada por este lugar — espetó indicando el computador como si se tratara del peor demonio existente.

—Nah, a mí no me interesan esas propuestas indecentes— dijo con total desparpajo, sin hacerse problema alguno y riéndose muy divertida—. Despreocúpate papá y no seas tan anticuado. El internet es una gran herramienta, sólo depende de cómo se use. Modernízate, ¿okay?

Bra realmente se lo tomaba completamente natural. No parecía ni siquiera sorprendida. Vegeta quedó totalmente desencajado con la reacción de su hija. ¿Acaso era normal esto?

Al verla con tanta seguridad no quiso imponer una prohibición que le ganaría el odio de su hija eternamente. Después de todo, ella era su consentida y siempre lo sería. Pero internet parecía llevar una carga de inmoralidad mucho más grande de lo que jamás podría haber avizorado.

De súbito, su esposa vino a su mente. Debía consultar esta situación con ella. Bulma, evidentemente, debía saber más de estas cosas tecnológicas que él. Definitivamente tenía que consultarlo con ella. Así que una vez tomada su decisión, caminó hacia el cuarto matrimonial.

—Espera un momento... — se dijo a la vez que se detenía en el pasillo — Bulma siempre se lo pasa trabajando en los computadores... ¿Y si recibía siempre propuestas así de indecorosas? Y peor aún... ¿y si las recibía en la vida real?

—¡Bulmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
